A motor vehicle roof in which gutters extending at the sides are constituted by a profile strip made of elastic material covering a recessed connecting flange is already known from German patent publication DE-OS No. 19 51 683.
The known motor vehicle roof with the profile strip assuming masking, sealing, gutter and styling functions exhibits the disadvantage that it exhibits too small a cross-section for reliable water drainage, and furthermore, does not take into consideration the water drainage from the region of the windscreen and the rear window of the motor vehicle.
It is the aim of the invention to improve a motor vehicle roof of the type initially defined so that the profile strip used exhibits firstly an adequate cross-section for reliable water drainage and secondly, in unmodified construction, also provides for the water drainage in the region of the windscreen and rear window of the motor vehicle.